


Fan Fic Playlists

by Sageandshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, playlists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sageandshit/pseuds/Sageandshit
Summary: some songs i listen to while writing these





	1. the actual playlist lol

**Author's Note:**

> definitely listen to these while reading my other fic!

Hinny

  * Hozier- Work Song
  * Lord Huron- The Night We Met
  * Hozier- Cherry Wine



  
  
  
  


Runa

  * Talking Heads- This Must Be The Place
  * Moto Boy- Blue Motor Bike
  * Billie Eilish- Ocean Eyes
  * Mitski- Strawberry Blonde
  * Renee Dominique- Somewhere Only We Know Cover
  * Renee Domonique- How Deep Is Your Love BeeGees Cover



  
  


Dramione

  * AG & Brad Gordon- Terrible Thing
  * Hozier- From Eden
  * Fever Ray- If I Had A Heart
  * Lorde- Green Light
  * Billie Eilish- When The Parties OVer
  * Billie Eilish- Watch
  * Aurora- Runaway




	2. PAIRINGS ASTRO CHARTS

Here is just a quick explanation of these characters natal charts that I drew up to the best of my ability without knowing their birth times (at least the suns, moons and a few other planetary aspects are not compromised) so we can get a good idea:

RUNA  
Ron is a Pisces and Luna, Aquarius. Ron is often caught up in what could be or daydreaming about what he wants while also being easily influenced by those around him. He feels a lot and is very sensitive. Luna, on the other hand, is also very dreamy and thoughtful and embodies Aquarian tendencies. She isn't much bothered about what people say or think of her and Ron finds comfort in that. Luna adores and loves things that Ron has been taught are flaws and she doesn't judge him based on that.  
Their Mercuries are both in Pisces so they have a basic understanding of how to care and cope with one another on a gentle and compassionate level.  
Rons moon is in Virgo and Luna's is in Gemini so while they may not view things the same way (IE Ron thinking Luna is odd and not always planted on the ground and Luna viewing Ron as a little more conservative or slightly more close-minded) Luna is often able to balance out those differences especially because she is able to let Ron's, sometimes ignorant, comments roll off her because she's in control of her reactions and emotions. 

DRAMIONE  
Draco Sun- Gemini  
he is classic Gemini. He's charming, quick-witted and very suited for a public position or job dealing with people. He knows how to talk to people in high places and has a lust to lead people. He can balance himself so well- a public self and a private self, and knows how to turn them on or off on a flip of a dime.  
Hermione Sun- Virgo- lawful good lol. Hermione, as we ALL know, is a rule-oriented, or at least MORALLY oriented, person. She knows who she is, what she wants and can see a clear and conscious path to get it. She is BRIMMING with great work ethic and determination. If these two just had a working relationship there would be literally NO stopping them. Paired in a relationship they can sometimes forget to give in to their emotional or empathetic side from time to time but Draco's softer side- the vulnerable private one- is usually the thing to pull them back into the romantic view of thing.  
Hermione's moon is Virgo while Draco's is Pisces which means that, despite gender norms, Draco would be the one reaching out for Hermione to soften to him. She thinks logically, she would never suggest that their relationship go public because no one would let them live it down. Draco, being more the emotional or dreamy or sensitive one (lol think him crying to moaning myrtle, guys) means that he's the anchor in this duo. He asks Hermione to open to him and he allows her space to not have to think about consequences and instead just think with her heart.  
Dracos mercury is Cancer while Hermione's is Libra- this pairing works well in Mercury even if maybe not as suns because Cancers are soooo sensitive but also very hard-shelled. Libra's are charming, charismatic and know how to soften that shell. So while Draco is gaurded when they first start their trist, only ready to be the one in power in the bedroom, Hermione softens him and shows him that while a hard shell is good for guarding he can also trust her and that things don't always end up in darkness. 

 

HINNY BEEEEEETCH-

Ginny and Harry are both Leos- WOAZA normally a combative pair but let's take into consideration this- Leos strive for spotlight alone, they love being the shining stars. Harry has lost almost everyone he loves and has always had to bear the burden of bad fame until the rise of Moldy Voldy, and people finally believing him) so when Ginny, who comes from a line of six brothers who have all achieved greatness, one way or another, comes along and sweeps Harry off of his feet by being feisty, fierce, a talented jinxer and a fucking beast of a quidditch player, Harry is totally and one hundred percent okay with letting his beautiful twin flame take the spotlight. He loves being referred to as "Ginny Weasley's Husband" at Quidditch games.  
Harry's moon is Pisces (ahem why he and Ron are best mates) and Ginny's is Sagittarius. Ginny is not content to ever just sit around and do nothing hence why her second to last year at Hogwarts was spent with Neville building up a secret resistance. Ginny would travel the world for quidditch and she would travel the world for her love and Harry is content to follow her wherever. His moon is romantic and passionate while Ginny's is Fiery and just as passionate.  
Mercuries- Harry- Cancer Ginny-Leo. Harry is complimentary to Ginny. He shows her affection and praise and she gives him assurance and confidence that she is strong enough to be his partner. Cancers crave stability and Leos crave nurturing. Cancers are the zodiac's Mother, the nurturer while Leo's are the feisty and hilarious strong personalities that make Cancers proud and in awe. Leos provide the confidence that cancers crave while cancers provide soft and tender love.


End file.
